Broken on the Edge
by androgenousismymiddlename
Summary: This was a one-shot idea I had for a "Kara is supergirl" reveal to Lena but it's super sad. Lena trys to jump, but Kara tries to stop her.


_She did it again... how could I have let myself believe her? " **The Luthor that saved the world."** I should've known she was lying._

 _Why does this happen to me?_

 _No mother loves me,_ _Rhea betrayed me,_ _played me,_ _used me._ _So did Lillian..._

Lena turned off the news, alone in her office at L-Corp, pouring herself another glass of whiskey, downing it in one gulp, then another, and another. Her mother took the credit for what she did to save the world.

"Why do I keep believing her, letting her deceive me, betray me?..."

The dark-haired woman let's emotions that have been building up all night finally show themselves. Tears stream down her cheeks and violent sobs fill her office.

After 10 minutes of crying, a breeze from her open balcony door hits her causing a shiver to run down her spine. She gets up, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, and walks over to shut the door. But instead she just stands there in the doorway, looking over National City, the city that hates her for being a Luthor.

She makes her way onto the, propping her elbows in the ledge as her thoughts start to consume her.

 _No one in this city, in this world will ever love me._

 _No one will care._

 _I have no more family... not like they care for me much anyway._

 _Why does this happen to me?_

 _What did I do for the world to be so cruel towards me?_

 _Maybe the people of Earth will be happy if I die... one less Luthor in the world._

 _Maybe I should do it. Maybe then they'll thank me._

 _I want to die..._

 _The only person I have now is Kara, but where is she?_ _She hasn't talked to me at all today. Maybe she stopped caring too._

Tears are flowing freely down her face as she begins to climb up the ledge, standing in the wind. She can see the blonde's apartment from here, the lights are off.

 _Perhaps she's already asleep_

Lena scans over the city, looking at each broken building in sight. Sirens are blaring, ambulances rushing as many people as the can to the nearest hospital, police chasing petty thieves who took advantage of the invasion and raided homes and stores. Even with all the death today the city was still so alive in the night.

Lena closed her eyes, and thought over the many reasons she should take one step forward, one step off the edge.

 _No one will miss me when I'm gone. I love Kara but she'll move on, she's strong. Unlike me. I don't want to be here anymore._

She took one last breath before-"Lena?"

 _Shit._

Lena turned her head, and saw the one person left in this world that had ever given her hope. Kara Danvers.

"Lena what are you doing?...I came to check on you I just saw the news." Kara said, pain in her voice, tears already forming in her eyes. "Lena please come down from there, please!"

"Why should I! The world doesn't need me, it doesn't want me. They all hate me. I've been betrayed twice in the past 48 hours by both Rhea and my mother…no one will care. One less Luthor in the world Kara…" Lena's voice broke at the last sentence, her heart pounding.

"Lena that isn't true! I care! I care about you so much, you're my best friend!" the blonde said desperately.

"You can move on, you're strong Kara. Unlike me."

"You're wrong Lena. You're the strongest person I've ever known. Despite being labeled as a villain for your name you've done nothing but be a force for good!" Kara took a step closer." You mean so much to me Lena, when I'm with you I can just be me, I can just be Kara. I don't have to be anything but me. No matter what you think people will miss you, they'll mourn and they'll be broken." Another step "You've done so many amazing things, you've donated so much to those in need, you built a children's hospital. Lena you've saved the world! More than once!" She took one more step closer to the woman. "You're a hero Lena Luthor. You're my hero. And I need you in my life, you're so important to me..."

They stood in there placed for a few moments, silence surrounded them aside from the noise if the city. After what seem liked an eternity of silence, Lena turned around and looked Kara in the face. Both women had tears staining their cheeks.

 _She's so beautiful._

"Ok, I'll come down."

Lena went to climb down. Kara's arms were open, waiting for the woman to step off and into her arms, but as Lena made to step forward, **CRACK!**

The high heel of her shoe had broken completely, her balance was thrown off, and she fell but not in to Kara's arms. No. She fell over the edge.

"LENA!" Kara yelled, not even thinking clearly about what happens next, she launched herself over the ledge of the balcony and raced to save the screaming woman who's distance between herself and the pavement below grew smaller.

Lena saw her life flash before her eyes but…the ground never came. Instead a pair of strong arms had caught her below her knees and across her back.

 _Supergirl?_

"I've got you Lena, it's ok I've got you." A familiar voice whispered in her ear, similar to the words Supergirl had said just months ago when she was pushed off the edge by those goons. Lena opened her eyes and to her face out of the neck it was buried in, taking a look at the face of her savior.

"K-Kara?" The blonde didn't say a thing as she flew them both back up to the balcony. Once there, Kara set down the other woman as gently as possible. After a few moments of just staring at Kara in awe, Lena couldn't hold it back anymore. She launched herself at the girl as sobs wracked her body. Kara was quick to return the embrace, gently picking up Lena again before making her way to the couch in her office. She sat down slowly, Lena on her lap and just let the woman cry. She'd explain the whole Supergirl thing later, right now she just wants to be here. With Lena in her arms.


End file.
